This invention relates to exercise devices and in particular relates to portable exercise devices which can be installed above a door jamb frame in a room of a house against the wall structure and can be readily removed.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide an exerciser in which all parts of the body can be exercised with the user in a stand up position.
Another principal object is to provide a portable exercise device which can be positioned in the doorway of a room whether or not there is a frame around the doorway and which will allow all body areas to be exercised in a stand up position. A further object is to provide a stand up exerciser which will provide the same exercise advantages as sit-ups and leg lifts.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable stand up exerciser which will compensate for differences in heights of different users.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.
The present invention comprises a portable stand up exerciser which is attachable to the walls of a house above a doorway and which allows all parts of the body to be exercised from a stand up position, including those areas conventionally exercised by sit-ups and leg lifts.
The invention also consists in the parts and in the arrangements and combinations of parts hereinafter described and claimed.